With the mass production of LCD monitors, unceasing demand in improved quality and reduced manufacturing cost has become stronger when practicability as well as competitiveness of LCD monitor industry grows higher.
It is usually a primary method for increasing productivity and reducing cost to integrate components forming products. For LCD monitors, however, it is only possible to integrate power-related circuitry and high-voltage alternate-current (AC) driving circuitry for the back-light module on a first PCB, referred to as a power circuit board, and integrate control circuitry on a second PCB, referred to as an analog-to-digital conversion board, a control circuit board or an image processing board. There exist some problems in integrating these two PCB's for reducing cost.
To date, the currently used circuit boards for power are mostly low-cost single-layered PCB's, while the control circuit boards are mostly two-layered PCB's. It may increase the PCB size and manufacturing complexity if single-layered PCB's are used for the control circuit boards. For example, control chips with high pin-count SMD's (surface mounted devices) are directly soldered onto the copper foil of single-layered PCB's, which may cause problems when dual in-line package (DIP) type devices are undergone soldering process. Therefore, it results in lowered yield and thus higher cost. On the other hand, single-layered PCB's exhibit poor immunity to noise. Electronic devices using such PCB's may fail to meet the requirement of safety regulations for electromagnetic radiation.
Therefore, there is need in providing a method and a device for integrating LCD monitor circuitry using a single-layered PCB for LCD monitor circuitry integration so as to solve the above problems as well as reduce the cost.